familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Margaret Fuller Geer (1924-2013)
' Margaret Fuller (nee Geer) Sledge' (May 22, 1924 - March 10, 2013), was a Christian educator who began the first church nursery/kindergarten in Louisiana at First Baptist Church, Ruston. Early life She was born May 22, 1924 in Augusta, Richmond County, Georgia, the second of four children of William Frederick Geer (1885-1955) and Ida Gilmore Fuller (1892-1981). She attended the public schools of Richmond County, graduating from the Tubman School. She attended Augusta Junior College and Bessie Tift College, graduated from Baylor University in Waco, TX with a degree in religion and received her Master of Religious Education from Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary in Fort Worth, TX specializing in early childhood education. Her vocation for 63 years was Christian service. Christian Service In September 1949 she began the first church nursery/kindergarten in Louisiana at First Bpatist Church, Ruston and for 62 years was involved in preschool and children's departments at First Baptist Church, Arcadia - teaching four and five -year-olds in the Beginner Sunday School Department for many years until "Beginners" and "Primaries" were re-named "Preschoolers" and "Children;" leading Sunbeams, World Friends, and Girls Auxiliary and later Girls in Action and Mission Friends; directing Vacation Bible Schools; coordinating extended session; serving on the board for the Childcare Center; overseeing the preschool departments in the areas of vision, outreach, teaching materials, and training teachers; and taking children to camp at Tall Timers and Camp Harris. At the opening of the renovated Children's Building in 2001, the church named the resource room in the building "The Margaret Sledge Resource Room" in honor of her 50 years of service in the Children's Ministry. Mrs. Sledge was also active as a member of the Missions Committee at First Baptist and held leadership positions in the Bienville Baptist Association, served on the Board of the Louisiana Baptist Convention, and participated in the Woman's Missionary Union from the local to national level. In recent years she taught Sunday School at Arcadia Manor and Willow Ridge nursing homes. She was also active in her community, working in Arcadia Internos, Fidele, Literature Club and the Chamber of Commerce. In 2012, Mrs. Sledge received the Arcadia/Bienville Parish Chamber of Commerce Heritage Award for her devotion to her calling to model good children's ministry to several generations of teachers, parents, and children. Always looking for ways to minister and help others, Mrs. Sledge was known for her gifts of hospitality, kindness, consideration and thoughtfulness. She spent many hours writing letters, cards and putting together “goodie bags” to share and celebrate the lives of others. Personal life On June 16, 1950 she married Bienville Parish Clerk of Court, Henry Rupert Sledge (1913-2002), son of Henry Roland Sledge (1878-1939) and Virginia May Evans (1882-1963). Together they shared 52 years of marriage until his death in 2002. Her husband was elected to twelve four-year terms as Clerk of Court, from 1940 until his retirement in 1988. A native of Castor, Louisiana in southern Bienville Parish who moved to Arcadia at the age of twelve, Mr. Sledge was a deputy clerk until 1939, when his father died, and the Governor appointed him to serve as Clerk. She died in West Monroe, Louisiana on March 10, 2013 and was buried in Arcadia Cemetery, Bienville Parish, Louisiana. External Links *Margaret Fuller Geer at RootsWeb.com Burial *Margaret Geer Sledge at FindAGrave Ancestry Category:Born in Augusta, Georgia Category:Died in Monroe, Louisiana Category:Burials at Arcadia Cemetery, Louisiana Category:Alumni of Baylor University Category:Alumni of Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Germany Category:Non-SMW people articles